


We《Venom／Eddie》

by night92



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Venom／Eddie無差，一場Venom的小脾氣。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We《Venom／Eddie》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ 看完電影覺得Venom就是個小可愛，好想養一隻噢。漫畫我只看過一點點，所以內容全基於電影。
> 
> ★ Venom／Eddie無差，他們真的很好開車，畢竟是觸手嘛哈哈，但就想打一點日常可愛的東西，當時只刷一次可能有點ooc？我不知道生命基金會是不是沒了，暫時假設他們還是努力不懈的找麻煩吧。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

Venom在生氣。

Eddie坐在堆滿雜物的公寓桌前，嚼著嘴裡乾巴巴的袋裝三明治，拉開一瓶充滿化學色素的草莓牛奶時，非常肯定地下了一個結論。

Venom在生氣，但Eddie不知道他是為了什麼生氣。是因為他又無心的在和其他人的交談中笑稱自己有點“寄生蟲危機”？還是不顧腦中轟轟作響的抗議聲硬是把電臺的搖滾歌曲音量開到最大？又或是無法計算次數的阻止Venom美味晚餐的約會？這裡的美味晚餐指的是肺臟、胰臟、心臟那類血淋淋，Eddie相信自己平時一看到就會往外吐的東西。

可以讓Venom生氣的事實在太多了，Eddie甚至不知道該選哪個來道歉比較好，吞下最後一口麵包皮灌下最後一口不解渴的化學飲料，他決定先把生氣的另一半扔到腦後。他還有好多事情得解決，每天光處理Venom時常冒出來的小脾氣他還要不要做事了。

Eddie一把抓起塑膠瓶朝垃圾箱丟去，然而巴掌大的塑膠瓶卻像被塗了黏著劑一樣牢牢的待在他的手掌上。他用力的甩了甩，空瓶濺出一點殘留的甜膩粉紅色牛奶卻依舊頑固的黏合在手中。

「該死，Venom！」

Eddie在有些雜亂的公寓裡瘋狂甩動手臂，惱怒地上下跳動嘗試把那個頑固的小瓶子從手掌摘下來，但被充滿黏性和彈性的共生體纏住的東西一向是無法輕易擺脫的，這導致Eddie一整個美好的早晨都消耗在與化學飲料空瓶的纏鬥和高聲咒罵上，腦子裡的共生體在期間不斷發出嘶嘶作響的嘲笑聲。

※

「嘿，夥計，你到底怎麼回事，」Eddie雙手插再口袋，邊走下斜坡邊低聲地說著，眼睛有點神經質的在四周來回掃過，他十分確定自己現在看起來就像個自言自語的神經病，「把一個罐子黏在我手裡整個早上？認真的？拜託，你還能更幼稚一點嗎？」

Venom沒有回話，事實上，這是他拒絕跟Eddie對話的第三天。這簡直是個記錄，考慮到這個從外太空來到地球的生物究竟有多愛說話，他完全可以在他的腦中不斷冒出各種適合或不適合的詞句，鬧得Eddie頭痛不止，不分場合的對話行為也讓不少人投來看瘋子的同情目光，天知道他多想有個按鍵能按下去獲得一點點奢侈的清淨，但不行，Venom想說話，誰都無法阻止他，Riot無法，就連Eddie也不行。

但現在這個話嘮外星生物竟然閉嘴了，像一個不怎麼樣的奇跡。

「你現在不說話了是吧，」Eddie怒氣沖沖的說，「很好，繼續保持，我恨不得你別在我腦子裡亂搞呢，堅持下去，冠軍。」他忿忿的說完，拉緊身上的皮夾克大步向前邁去。

Venom真的維持了他的靜默。

當Eddie去電視臺處理一些關於他留下來的照片的小問題時，Venom沒說話；去調查局協助調查關於監獄裡的瘋子的詳細記錄時，同樣沒有來自腦袋的聲音干擾；提著一點謝禮去醫院感謝Dr.Dan的幫助並彌補一些被捲入的驚嚇時，共生體還是沒反應，甚至連Eddie故意往核磁共振室走的時候都沒有發出抗議。

這樣的情況讓Eddie度過成為宿主後最清淨的一段時光，他起先是挺高興的，沒有人喜歡做什麼事都有個來自腦子的聲音做點評，沒有干擾的日子讓他一度感覺回到過去作為普通正常人的日子，可這樣的時間一拉長，Eddie發現自己竟然開始感覺不適應了。

他竟然有點懷念那個低沉粗啞、足以媲美恐怖電影的聲音，他有點想念Venom。Eddie立刻提醒自己打住，畢竟共生體住在他體內，他永遠都沒辦法確定自己的想法何時會被這個趕不走的偷窺狂全部看去。

但是仍然，Eddie的確有點想念那個會跟他吵著肚子餓，要求吃掉一車巧克力作為不咬掉活人腦袋的補償的傢伙了。

想打破詭異的沈默，Eddie知道自己勢必是要道歉的，但該死的，他真的不知道Venom在鬧哪來的脾氣，想認錯也得找得著原因啊。

當再一次遇見堵在暗巷的生命基金會佣兵們時，Eddie想道歉解決的念頭更是無比強烈了。

Venom不會放任他們，畢竟宿主死掉對共生體也沒有任何好處，即使生命基金會要求是活捉，下場依舊不會太美好。

由於Eddie接近怪物等級的另一半正生著某些莫名其妙的氣，導致了即使那些佣兵們已經學會低調行事以避開不必要的注意，仍無法逃離被更加血腥殘暴的手法砸甩撕扯，撞上骯髒暗巷塗鴉牆的下場，Eddie都有點為他們感到抱歉了。

但他沒料到的，那群佣兵們似乎攜帶了某個針對共生體的、音爆彈一樣的東西，其實想想也是，生命基金會深知共生體的弱點，以他們想回收他的執念，沒搞出什麼新型武器才奇怪。

音彈在他們的肩膀處炸開，擴散的音波夾帶烈焰撕開了黑色的外皮，Eddie的肩膀不意外的被炸得血肉飛濺，共生體發出痛苦的嘶叫。

「我們得先離開這裡，」勉強把一個佣兵仍出去，像打保齡球一樣砸開一片人群，Eddie捂著肩膀喘著氣說，「他們對我們、對你的傷害太大了。」

但Venom還是沒有回答他，共生體只是緩慢地爬上他的身體，包覆住他的肩膀開始治療，音波的震動的確影響了他，黑色的觸手反覆的波動，治療的速度也遠低於平時。

Eddie有些頭昏，他的血流失得過多，以至於眼前的視線開始模糊，他還想勸Venom離開，但爬上臉頰的黑色黏液逐漸將他包圍，他知道Venom即將接管他的身體，宿主和共生體的連結也讓他感覺到Venom此時的感情，他在發怒。

Eddie乾脆地放開自己的意識，反正他知道Venom的能力遠高於這些高科技的小玩具，而且不論如何，Venom永遠不會讓他受到傷害，即使受傷，也一定會完全的治好他。Eddie相信他的另一半。

『睡一下，Eddie，我會保護我們。』

噢，你現在願意跟我說話了？Eddie意識消散前忍不住在心底抱怨了一句。

※

Eddie再一次睜開眼睛，席捲而來的狂風吹得他一個搖晃跌坐下去，屁股被某個巨大螺絲磕得生疼，他才緩慢地清醒，發現自己正坐在金門大橋的最頂端，高處的狂風劇烈地在耳邊呼嘯。

「Venom，嘿，夥計，你還好嗎？」他轉頭往肩膀看去，破碎衣物下的身體完好沒有一點傷疤，看來Venom在他下線期間將他修補完畢了，包括其他肩膀以外的幾處失去衣物遮蔽的地方。

共生體沒有說話，他只是浮出Eddie的身體表面，在他的臂膀周遭游離纏繞，以表達自己沒有任何問題。

「別這樣，Venom，我以為我們和好了，」Eddie為他賭氣一樣的舉動感覺有點無力，「你都和我說話了不是。」

『我們沒有！』共生體發出不滿的嘶嘶叫喊。

「拜託讓我們跳過互相猜謎的階段直接解開他媽的謎底吧，Venom，」Eddie將臉部表情保持嚴肅，「你直接告訴我你在生什麼氣，我會道歉的，我保證。」

Venom劇烈的游動起來，他像之前與Eddie面對面一樣將一部分脫離開，形成一個共生體的臉部外貌。

『你又說我們是寄生蟲，』他嘶叫，『在那個愚蠢的酒吧裡。』

「我那不是喝醉了嘛，而且只是一個小小的代稱而已，」Eddie想起來某個晚上在酒吧借了Venom的小觸手揍翻某個想騷擾女服務員的客人時，他的確笑著說了類似的詞句，「好的好的，我很抱歉。」

『還放了吵鬧的聲音攻擊我們，』Venom大喊，『吵！』

「嘿，你不是也砸爛了我唯一的播放器嗎，公平點，」Eddie不甘示弱的回擊，但他也沒忘記現在的主要任務是對Venom表現他的歉意，「我也很抱歉，好嗎。」

『我們餓了，你還不讓我們吃晚餐！』共生體還不屈不撓了，他的頭在Eddie左右來回晃動，『我們很餓！』

「我們不能隨便走到路上抓住人就咬下他們的腦袋！」Eddie跟著喊了起來，「我們有協議了！」這點上他可不會讓步，要是讓Venom以為自己可以隨意咬人還要不要生活了，他絕對會瞬間變成人類公敵。「作為代替，我不是照你要求的買了快整間店的巧克力棒給你嗎？花了我一個星期的餐錢，該道歉的是你。」

「況且你剛才也吞了不少人吧，」他盯著共生體的頭，「別跟我說你乖乖地把他們都放回去找他們的雇主了。」

Venom停頓了一下，『我們吃了，』他的語氣似乎頗為滿足，『美味。』

Eddie試著讓自己不去思考Venom進食的畫面，不管過多久，他沒辦法習慣他的食譜，即使那就是Venom，就是他們的一部分，他還是寧願自己永遠都不會習慣它。

「那我們沒事了？」

『還有。』

「還有？夥計，你真的得學學原諒和遺忘了，照你的抱怨內容我怎麼道歉都不夠。」

『你說你不喜歡我們，Eddie。』Venom說。

Eddie十分驚訝，他幾乎可以在共生體的臉上看見控訴和委屈，Venom一直是這麼人性化的樣子嗎。他不知道，從被寄生開始，他總是被迫花費心思在壓制或是學習與外星生物共處的平衡，為了自保也為了所有的人類，在這麼耗費精力的過程中，他根本沒有期望能夠影響他。

但Venom現在告訴Eddie，他的確做到了。

他會因為Eddie的語言受傷，他會生氣，會不滿，會做出孩童等級的幼稚舉動報復他，全因為Eddie說了那樣的話。

「...你什麼時候聽到我這麼說了？」Eddie看著他問。

『和那個女人的對話，』Venom有些憤怒的呲著一口尖牙，『你說你不喜歡我們，屁股上的一根刺。』

雖然時機不對，但Eddie還是忍不住笑了出來。

「對，屁股上的一根刺，」他大笑，「但也是我的刺，懂嗎？」

「你應該好好學習人類的溝通方式了，」他說，「我記得我的原話是“他煩的要命就像屁股上的一根刺，但我知道我不能沒有他”，對，我得說我一開始的確不怎麼喜歡你，誰喜歡吃自己內臟的東西？」

『我們沒吃！』Venom辯解，他們想吃沒錯，但他們沒有吃，即使很餓也還是沒吃。

「但你想吃沒錯吧，還時常在我腦子裡說個沒完，多看女人兩眼就跟我談我的荷爾蒙，害我的人生被那見鬼的基金會搞得一團糟，雖然本來就沒多好，但那不是重點。」Eddie翻了個白眼，把積壓的怨氣吐得一乾二淨。

「可到了最後，我想我還是很高興遇見你，Venom，雖然你的確是屁股上的一根刺，」Eddie放鬆的把背靠上大橋頂端的鋼鐵結構，望著璀璨的夜景和散發粼粼波光的海面，「但你給我帶來了改變，你說我們都是loser，可我們在一起卻能夠成為某些更好的東西。」

「我們是Venom。」他說。

Venom沈默了一會，『是的，我們是。』

他們一起望向整片光海一樣的夜景，它是這麼的美麗繁華，充滿生氣而耀眼，讓剛來到地球的外星生物都會因為即將帶來的毀滅而覺得可惜。

Venom在Eddie的身上爬動著。就像這個人一樣，他們原本應該跟隨同伴的領導吞噬這顆星球，但只因為他的存在，就能讓他們放棄所有的計劃。他們不知道這種感情從哪裡來，可能是許多暫時性的宿主或其他的什麼，共生體在每一次的寄生中都在不斷的進化。

他們喜歡Eddie，非常喜歡，所以當知道Eddie不喜歡他們時會覺得憤怒。

「嘿，話說回來，你不是可以偷看我的腦袋嗎，沒有秘密，是不是這麼說的？」Eddie突然想起來，「怎麼會不知道這些？」

『...人類的情緒太複雜，』Venom說，他們早就看過了，但他們看不懂，『我們無法分辨。』

「挺有道理。」Eddie了然的認同，事實上，可能連人類都沒辦法完全做到。「那我們真的沒事了？」

『是的，我們原諒了。』Venom同意。

「這是不是代表我又要忍受你無時無刻的對話騷擾了？」Eddie雙手抱胸，他正在想自己之後會不會後悔。

Venom鑽回Eddie體內，在他腦子裡大聲抗議。

「美好的時光，是吧。」他嘆了口氣。

「對了，你會負責把我們弄下去的對吧？」他試著往下方的車流看去，光是高度就讓Eddie頭暈眼昏。

『是的，』Venom在他的腦中回答，語氣充滿特別明顯的狡詐，『等我們高興的時候。』

※


End file.
